


Is it time to say goodbye?

by jkkitty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live Journal's MFU Scrapbook     2016 valentine's day challenge gift. Sparky</p><p>Prompt:   either partnership/friendship or partnership/slash. Prefer TV, prefer not sad,  A little sadness  but very happy ending.   </p><p>A special thanks for Spikesgirl for her beta work..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it time to say goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparky955](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparky955/gifts).



  


Napoleon rolled over feeling the bed next to him.   It was cold and empty.   He had hoped Illya would be ready for a repeat of the night before as it had helped his partner forget about what would happen today, even though it didn’t change what must be.

 The GRU had ordered his partner to the New York consulate.   Waverly couldn’t find out why and Illya of course was ordered without explanation. 

Hearing the television on in the other room, Napoleon forced himself to leave his warm side of the bed, wrapped himself in his comfortable robe and headed to the living room.   He found Illya tucked under a blanket on the couch and bent over to place a kiss on his head. 

As Napoleon lifted his head, a hand reached appeared from under the blanket and pulled him down for a deeper and more demanding kiss.  “Did you sleep well, Napoleon?”

Moving to the end of the couch, Napoleon lifted Illya’s feet and placed them on his lap before nodding.  “But I missed you this morning.   I was hoping for an encore of last night before making some breakfast.   I know about your morning appetite.”

 “Which one?”   Illya smirked as he raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“Both of them.   But looking at the time, I guess I’ll have to satisfy your stomach first.  So, what would you like?”

“For this uncertainty to be over.   It is the not knowing that I find frustrating.”

“Illya, they aren’t calling you home, besides Waverly won’t let them.”

Snorting Illya turned back to the TV. “They do not need his permission.   Even though it has been years, I am still on loan to U.N.C.L.E.”

Napoleon looked to see what was holding the Russian’s attention changing the subject. “Is that a book of cartoons you’re reading while watching TV?” Hoping to alter the way the discussion was going.

“The book and show are Winnie the Pooh.  It’s their Valentine’s special.  I enjoy the interaction of the characters. They are very positive in their thinking.”

“You enjoy watching Winnie the Pooh eats is what you mean,” Napoleon teased which resulted in Illya giving him his ‘Very-Funny’ glare.

After laughing at the face, Napoleon suggested.   “You know tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.  Tell you what, after you get back from the consulate meeting and get some sleep we’ll paint the town red and include plenty of food to celebrate the day.”

“Honestly, Napoleon?  Paint the town red? Are you trying to be funny?” Illya started to grin but then changed to a saddened look.  “Besides, you do know there is a high possibility that I will not be coming out.”

“Nonsense, they’re just checking in.  Before you have to report, we’re going to enjoy breakfast, try out the bed again, and then I will drive you to the meeting.  Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Whatever you feel like making.   You know I am not fussy.” 

“I know.   You’ll eat anything that isn't nailed down.  I’m sure there some old leftovers in here.”  

Illya tossed a pillow toward Napoleon, who had risen and headed toward the kitchen that Napoleon managed to duck.

Unsure how long Illya would be at the consulate, Napoleon prepared a full American style breakfast.   It included fried eggs, slices of bacon, sausages, toast with jam, pancakes with syrup, orange juice and tea with jam for Illya, coffee for himself

While it was cooking, he noticed that Illya was doodling on his pad frequently glancing at the Winnie the Pooh book he had been reading.  Occasionally, he would glance at the television, erase a little then redraw something on the pad.

“Breakfast is on,” Napoleon announced as he came behind his partner and leaned over to give Illya another kiss.  “What are you drawing there?’

Illya quickly closed his drawing pad.  “Nothing, love.  Did you say breakfast was ready?   Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

“Great diversion partner.   Instead of bringing up breakfast, you could have just said you didn’t want me to know.  Keep your secrets for now.   I know how to get them out of you later.

“I will enjoy your trying.   Now how about that food.”

……

As it wouldn’t do to have their love exposed to the Russians, their final kiss was in the apartment before the two men headed toward the consulate.  

“I’ll be waiting for your call.”   Napoleon looked one last time at his partner who looked so handsome in his uniform.  With eyes that spoke of the love they shared, he said.   “No matter the time, call, and I will pick you up.”

Straightening himself, Illya smiled.   “You worry too much.   Just go about your day, I will see you later if I can.”    He nodded and headed toward his unknown future.

………..

Entering his consulate, Illya was greeted by the secretary of the military attaché and led to his office.  While he was left waiting, his thoughts went back to Napoleon.  The American had surprised him every step of the way.   His acceptance of the ‘commie’ from day one when everyone else was unsure what to make of him.  He helped him to become comfortable with UNCLE and his new role in the organization.  Then Napoleon became his friend and finally his lover.  

“Lieutenant Kuryakin, you are to follow me.”  The voice brought him back to why he was here.

Entering the military attaché’s office, he noticed a number of men present.   He recognized the representatives of the KGB, GRU, the Naval office, and the military attaché himself who was looking at a pile of paper on his desk.

“We would like you to summarize your behavior and actions since entering your assignment at UNCLE.”   General Lovzansky, the KBG representative, demanded without waiting for Illya to acknowledge the men in the room.

Illya wasn’t surprised by Lovzansky’s demand.  The KBG never supported his appointment to UNCLE and even attempted to kill him at times.

“I have been appointed to UNCLE for five years.  Do you have a particular question about my actions, General?”    Illya asked.

For a moment, all that was heard in the room was a muffled laugh from General Unkowsy the GRU, representative.   “Now you know why we picked him.   He does not frighten easily.   This meeting was not called to be an interrogation of our man.  Lieutenant Kuryakin, a summary of your time is all that is required.”

After thinking a minute, Illya summarized his responsibilities and activities while in the field, carefully avoid anything that had included Russian activities that Waverly had assigned him .

“Thank you, Lieutenant Kuryakin.  Now to the reason we called this meeting.”  Admiral Shikaloy spoke up putting an end to the antagonism between the KBG and GRU.  “Gentlemen, we are not here to grill Lieutenant Kuryakin, shall we get on with business.”

……..

When Napoleon returned to the apartment, his heart was breaking.   No matter how upbeat he was for Illya’s sake, he knew he might not see his love again without fighting for him.  

To keep himself busy, he began to place the breakfast dishes into the soapy water when he noticed it.  The envelope had his name on it in the familiar penmanship of his partner. 

Drying his hands, he took the envelope into the living room and held it for a moment before opening it.  Inside was the drawing Illya had been working on earlier.  It was a picture of Winnie the Pooh and Piglet speaking, and Napoleon read over the words,

_How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard_

Napoleon felt tears threatening to fall. Then he saw what was written below the picture.  There were a three saying by others and Illya’s comments below them.

  * _“Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would, I'd never leave.”_ _by_[ _A. Milne_](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/81466.A_A_Milne)



_I know, Napoleon, you will never forget me or let my love for you go.   Know I will do the same._

  * _“I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn_ _―_[ _Stephen Schwartz_](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/14014.Stephen_Schwartz) _._



_I know you came into my life to show that love is something I am allowed and to show me how to share it.  You have brought joy into my life, and I hope I have done the same to you._

  * _“I don't know how you say good-bye to whom and what you love. I don't know a painless way to do it, don't know the words to capture a heart so full and a longing so intense.”―_[ _Laura Wiess_](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/93971.Laura_Wiess) _,_



_If this is truly the end, then know that the love we shared, the heart you freely gave will always have a place in my heart._

Napoleon could no longer hold back the tears making his eyes blur the words on the paper before him.   There was no way that he would let them take Illya back to Russia.  From the beginning, Waverly had supported their partnership, friendship, and now their love.  Napoleon would do all in his power to prevent it, and beg Waverly to help them if needed.

 “No!” Napoleon shouted.  “This is not the end.  He will be back, and we will be together forever.”   Looking through the book, Illya had been using while drawing, he saw what he wanted.   Tearing it out, he sealing it in an envelope and placing it on Illya’s pillow.

……

The television could be heard in the background as Napoleon laid on the couch with the letter in his hands waiting for the phone call he prayed would come.  Soon, Napoleon was lulled to sleep by the backdrop of noise due to the exhaustion from worry.

A light touch, a gentle kiss, and  “ _Я очень тебя люблю_ (I love you so much),” whispered in his ear woke him up.  Before him was the love of his life. 

 “You’re back!”  Napoleon pulled him down on top of him.   “I thought I lost you forever.”

“Napoleon, you did not even budge when I came in.  You could have been killed.   I could have been a Thrush agent,”   Illya chastised him trying to replace the concern with humor. 

“I’ve told you more than once that I’m always aware of you.”   Napoleon looked at his partner.   He could see no damage.   “Are you okay?   What did they want?  You were supposed to call me to pick you up.”

“I did not want to disturb you.”

Standing up, Illya brushed off his uniform.  It was then that Napoleon noticed the new insignia.   “You have been promoted? That’s what this whole thing was about.   The nerviness, the demand to show up with no explanation.   They wanted to promote you?”

“Just a little show to let me know that they are still in charge.   I am now officially First Captain Illya Kuryakin.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It is one step below Rear Admiral.  So how about a little respect here?”   Illya teased.

Grabbing his partner, Napoleon pulled him down on top of him again.   Sweet kissing turned into demanding.  “How’s this for respect?”

“I think if we plan on taking this further, we need to move it into the bedroom,” Illya managed to say between kisses.

“You get changed.  I’ll get the champagne to celebrate.  Meet you in the bedroom and we’ll continue where we left off.”

Joining Napoleon in the room, Illya noticed the envelope on his pillow.   He slid in between the covers grabbing the envelope.  

“What is this?”  He asked turning it over in his hands.

“I thought you were a spy.  It looks like an envelope to me or don’t they teach you about them in the spy school you went to?.”

The following wrestling match ended with demanding kisses and gentle lovemaking.   While the two men rested, Illya opened the envelope to find a simple cartoon, but it said how both of them felt.  

** _Я очень тебя люблю_ ( I love you very much).   I agree with you, but we will make you a deal.  We will make sure to go together so neither of us will have to live without the other.”

“Agreed.   Now where were we?”  

                                                                              


  

 


End file.
